Follow His Way Oo ?
by eluniumtherareore
Summary: yay! hidan get himself a new follower at last! what will happen to the poor accidentally-joined follower? My first English story...grammar's sucks but enjoy it anyway! :D
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO:D :D

Just enjoy it, okay? This is my first English fanfic (well, I'm not used to write in English ;). If you found some difficulties (because my grammar is sucks) please forgive me and just continue to read it.

CHAPTER 1 : THE ATHEIST 

When I saw him on the first time, I didn't really know what he was doing. He was jabbering about something…something like a new religion or that kind of thing. He spoke to some people sat under a tree on the garden, quite cheerfully and persuasively. But those people ignored him and continued their talks with the other like he wasn't there.

I couldn't see his face clearly, because on that time I was hiding behind a large tree…far enough from where he was speaking. Yet, I know quite surely that he was angry and annoyed to know that he was ignored.

Suddenly, he began to mutter some words, and then when he was finished his muttering, he slashed those people fast to my surprise.

Slash!

Slash!

Splatt…!!

A large scythe with three fangs appeared from nowhere, swung around the people…and cut their heads off! Bloods spilled on flowers and grass, made its color changed from green to wet red. It happened so fast that I didn't realize the people were dead before the heads dropped easily onto the ground. My eyes widened as the headless bodies fell.

I gasped in shock.

Hhh!!!

"Huh? Who's there?"

He asked with his angered deep voice. I didn't dare to answer, for my heart was still beating so fast, I was frightened and shocked from witnessing the brutal incident in front of my eyes for the first time. His silver head turned from left to right, tried to find my voice.

"Show yer ass, or I'll fuckin' kill ya!"

Slowly, still frightened, I walked out of my hiding place to where he stood. When I've came near, he turned his body to see me. I myself could see him clearly at last.

Shiny grayish-silver hair lay neatly on the head, a pair of dark violet eyes covered with anger looked at me, white long robe with an encircled triangle signs spilled with crimson blood. His right hand grabbed large red and white three-blade scythe. And a metal rosary with the encircled triangle sign hung loosely to his bare chest.

My mind screamed: WOW! He's hawt!!

I was completely forgot to be afraid, for there's a cute-looking guy stood right in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing there ?!" he demanded.

I was biting my lips nervously, "Uhmm…well…I was just watching you giving a…umm…speech on the public. You looks so serious when you're talking and…umm…k… killing those men…"

Heard my answer, he placed his left hand to his waist, rose one of his eyebrow.

"Then I want to know why the fuck did ya hide? Did ya plan to fuckin' kill me with yer fuckin' kunai?"

I flinched when I heard the three 'f' words.

"Well…I don't want to…to…disturb you when you're speaking…I mean…I did listen to you…just without showing myself…"

The man's expression changed in a second.

"You were…listening?"

"Huh? Uhm…well, yes…"

Those violet eyes widened a bit.

"Then you must fuckin' know what I were speaking about?"

I nodded.

"Yes, but not that clear. The only thing I got from your speech was that you were speaking about some kind of a new religion. Am I right?"

He shrugged.

" Partially right. Well, I was speakin' about a religion…yes. But not a fuckin' new one. Quite friggin' old, though. My religion is called Jahsinism, which had been developed since before the birth of your great-great-great grandpa."

"Wow!" My eyebrows rose, "Is it that old? But how come I didn't know about it before?"

He sat on the grass – chose a spot which not covered by blood – place his scythe beside him. His left hand pulled out a green bottle out of his inside pocket and drank from it before answered.

"Hmm…is your family a religious one?"

Phew, no 'f' words at last. He talked calmly, and it makes his voice sounded deeper. And much hotter. I didn't know why, but it made me feel less frightened and more comfortable.

So then I dared myself to sit next to him.

"No," I looked slightly at him, "my father didn't even believe that God is exist until he died several years ago, and so did my other family. We never trust a specific religion so far. But I like to learn a lot of new things. I even learned about some of the old and new religions…and never heard of yours before."

"Not many knows about mine," he answered lightly, "Even among my own friends."

"Your friends?"

"Priests," his eyes looked down to the grass, "and monks. They know my religion is different than theirs…but don't want to know what's the difference. Not everyone wants to know."

"Well…but I think it sounds interesting,"

His head tilted to the left, looked a bit surprised.

"You think so?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yes, of course. I told you I always like to learn new things."

"Including my religion?"

"Yes."

His lips were almost made a smile, "So…in other word, you mean you want to join?"

"Sure," I answered without thinking, but then I realized what was the question meant, "Huh? W…wait…!"

"Whooo!" he screamed happily and quickly stood, pulled my hand to make me stand too, "I'm so damn glad to hear that, Sweetie!"

Umm…he was…

He…he was just call me…

Sweetie?

I blinked my eyes in surprise. My face reddened…my mouth can spoke no word…and my heart was beating too fast that I was sure it could blow up at any moment. He surely didn't see my 'change' because he even pulled out a metal rosary – just like the one he was wearing – from his pocket and place it on my neck.

The feel of the cold metal woke me from my stupor. I saw his face, smiled brightly at me as he spoke.

"Congratulation. Now I command you as His new follower, to study deeply about Him and His rules, and spread His believe to all of those friend of yours and…"

"W…wait!" I could finally say something.

"…and all of the…uh…what?"

He looked a bit annoyed, but still smiling. I didn't dare to look him in the eye.

"How can I do that 'spread His believe' thing if I don't know the basics to tell my friends about it? I'm new at this! How can I know what I must do to start? I don't even know you yet!"

Oops! I sealed my mouth shut with my palm. That wasn't the one I supposed to say! I was going to clarify that I want to _know_ but not to _join_ this religion. Curse my spontaneous mouth!

Crap…I was never trust a religion before. I thought I can do nothing but follow him.

What will happen…just happen…

CHAPTER 1: THE ATHEIST ---END---

That's all for chapter one, I think.

If you like it (or hate it, or anything) please review. Flames are welcome:D :D


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO:D :D 

(if it isn't clear enough… o)

Okay, here's chapter two! 

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2 : THE INTRODUCTION 

"So, you want me to introduce myself then?" he asked to me with a small smile.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," he chuckled slightly, "Okay. It has been too long for me to remember my family name, seriously. You can just call me Hidan, like my other friends do. Not from around here. Come to this village in purpose to spread my religion. Your turn."

I smiled.

"My full name is Yukihatsu Hazuki, but there's no need for anyone to call me with my first name. So it's just Hazuki for you too. I was born here, raised here, and life here as far as I can remember. Was an atheist two minutes ago, but now studying a religion under…uhm…uuhh…"

"Jashin," he added.

"Jashin, as the God." I completed my introduction.

"Okay, good. We're not strangers anymore."

The wind blew lightly. Once again he took his green bottle and drank from it for a while. He let go a satisfied "Aaahh…" after that, and looked up to the sky.

"Ano…Hidan-san?" I called him.

"Yeah?"

"Could you explain to me about Jashin?"

His eyes rolled to me as he nodded, "Sure. Jashin is the god of pain and torture. Following Him means that we have to do a sacrifice rituals to keep Him pleased. If we fail to please Him, the punishment is unimaginable for human. But if He is pleased, then He will give us a gift that no one could compare with anything."

"What's that?"

His lips formed a broad smile, "Immortality."

"Wow…I mean…wow…" my eyes widened in surprise, "wow…how can it even possible!"

"Three 'wow' words, huh?" he chuckled again, "Seriously, that is possible. But it's still not so easy. You have to follow several important rules to obtain it. The first one is that you have to do the rituals for at least three times a week."

I looked at my rosary, "What rituals?"

"Sacrificial. With your own body, seriously. You have to prove that you are strong enough to endure the pain. There's so many ways to do this rule but I suggest you not to go too far since you were just joined."

"Umh…I guess I got it. What's the second?"

"The second is that you have to strengthen your heart. Kill people without crying or feel sorry for them. If you're a shinobi, you can pass this rule quite easily. But it'll be such a problem if you're not, seriously."

"Luckily I'm a shinobi," I smiled lightly, "I may not look like one, but I never cry for killing enemies."

"Good for you, then,"

"I'm ready for the third. What is it?"

He looked me right in the eye, the two brilliant purple eyes made me a little nervous "The third rule consist of three parts. You may not betray Jashin, even in your worst situation. You may not drink sake or anything that goes with it. And the last one is…"

"But you drink! Don't you, Hidan-san?"

"What makes you think I do, seriously?"

I shrugged, "I saw your green-bottled sake when you drank. I know what color is the sake bottle because my uncles did drink…a lot of it. So, you do drink?"

"No," he frowned, "It's green tea, seriously. When I went here, I packed my things fast. I couldn't find another bottle to put the tea so I was just pick a random bottle, clean it up, and use it. Am I made myself clear?"

"Ow, okay then. And what's the last part of the rule?"

"You may not be in love with someone." he said firmly, "That's it. No betrayal, no sake, no love."

I gasped. No _love_?

"A…ano, Hidan-san," I tried to speak, "You mean… we'll be punished if we eventually love someone…?"

"True."

"So…w…we can never marry anyone…?"

"Right."

"For…for… eternity?"

"Exactly." he nodded simply.

"Well, that's a hard one," I sighed, "because I was just fall in love with a certain person."

He shook his silver head, "Let go of that feeling. That man you love isn't worth your soul, Hazuki. I assure you, you won't want to be tortured in hell. Seriously, it's not fun."

I sighed again, sad. He was just called my name with his calm deep voice. Slowly, I rolled my eyes to meet his. The two violet orbs looked so shiny on his reddish-white skin. Suddenly, a question appeared on my mind out of nowhere.

"Ano…Hidan-san?"

"Yeah?"

"May I ask you a question?" I played my necklace with my left hand.

"Sure."

"A private one?"

He nodded, "Go on."

"Honestly, have you ever fall in love? I…I mean…" I couldn't look him in the eye because my cheek blushed red, so I looked down to my rosary, "maybe you have heard this somewhere before, but I have to admit that you're a good-looking guy. You have a pair of beautiful purple eyes. There must be a lot of girls wanting to get your attention. Have you ever…fall in love…with one of them?"

"Thanks for your compliment," he smiled (proudly?), "But seriously, I won't risk my believe for their worthless love. I'd rather serve my god faithfully for the rest of my life."

"Hmm…so," I sighed for the third time, "But don't you ever want to? I mean, you yourself is still young."

"Nah, never. I've been with Jashin for years before they fell in love with me, and I don't want to go to hell yet. Besides, I'm not that young anymore."

"Really? You looks young to me," I shrugged and played my straight long hair with my fingers, "Well then, how old are you, Hidan-san?"

"Dunno," he answered simply.

"Oh, come on!" I asked again, "Okay, I'll tell you my age first. I'll be celebrating my twenty-second birthday next month."

He placed his chin on his hand, thinking, "Uff…I'm not sure how old actually I am. But let's see. My friend was dead eleven years ago, my mother dead eighteen years before him, my brother disappeared ten years before her, and Jashin gave me the gift four years before, on my twentieth birthday. So technically I'm over sixty."

"WHAT???"

I was shocked. This guy in front of me is…older than my late father? I mean… my father died at the age of forty-seven. And I thought that was so old!!

"Can't believe it, can ya?" he chuckled and smiled when he saw my shocked face, "Well, I guess I've told you that Jashin gave me the gift of immortality when I was twenty. From that time, my face didn't age a bit. So you are looking at the twenty-years-old me right now."

My cheek was blushing again," Umm… sorry. I think I'm being rude to you, Hidan-san…"

"What do you mean?"

"I should've called you Hidan-jii-sama…"

"Hell no!" he frowned, "Don't call me like that again! Ever! I don't even enjoy it when you add the –san! Just my name, okay?!"

"Eh? But, Hidan-jii-sama, that's not polite to call an old man with his name…"

"Fuck it! I'm not that fuckin' old!" he screamed angrily, "Stop that fuckin' shit!! Just fuckin' call me with my name. And add NOTHING more!!"

"O…kay…okay…" I was surprised and a bit frightened, tried my best to calm him when I heard the four 'f' words, "Okay, I'll call you with your name only from now on. I won't call you with the 'jii-sama' again, Hidan. Now be calm, okay?"

"Hmpfh!!" he grunted on his breath.

I smiled to cheer him up, "Uhm… well, then. Where do you plan to stay when you're still in this village? You can't sleep outside, right? Beside, this village is almost reaches the enemies' territory. It's not safe for you to roam around, especially at night."

"I dunno," he answered shortly, "I didn't think of it before."

"What if you stay with me? My house is too large for me to life alone, and we have some empty bedrooms since my father, mother and sisters died of plague several years ago."

"Sounds…quite good," he murmured, "Thanks,"

"All right!" I stood up and smiled broadly, "Let's go home. It's been darker right now. Come on!"

With no answer, he stood up and walked with me to the house. My house is not too far from the garden, just ten minutes walking. I walked first with he followed me behind.

My life will be different, I could feel it when we entered the front door. But I didn't really know what kind of difference it will be.

Again…what will happen, just happen!

CHAPTER 2 : THE INTRODUCTION ---END---

Yay! Chapter two is finished!

At last this suck chapter end!!

Sorry again if my grammar sucks…I'm not used to write in English. Forgive meee…

And the most important thing is…REVIEW please!!

Flames are welcome:D :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, all!

Today is chap3's turn to show up! The story connnntinnnnues…!! (but this chapter still about the 'recent day' because 'next day's' story will come later in chap4)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (sob…I'm so saaad…)

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3: THE HOUSE

"This is the house, Hidan-san!" I said to him in a cheerful tone.

Well, I have to admit I couldn't help but add the –san in order to avoid using the –jii-sama. He looked at my house in surprise, seems like he didn't realize about it. His 'surprised face' looks more like a 50-50 mix of confusion and suspicion, which was a bit uncomfortable to me. Is there something wrong with my house?

"Ano, Hidan-san…what do you think?"

His eyes fixed on my house, still in 'that' expression.

"Hidan'san?" I called him, "Do you hear me?"

No answer. Is this house reminded him of something? Something unpleasant?

Hidan's POV

Oh. My. Holy. Jashin!!!

This is the fuckin' house of hers?!

Uhh…no fuckin' way! I must've been dreaming. This house is pretty damn cool. It's the largest fuckin' house I've ever seen! Like a four-story building or something. The size could be bigger than a fuckin' church, seriously! She's fuckin' life in this fuckin' big place…??

Alone??

Phew…what a lovely shit!

"…an…"

Huh?

"…an…san…"

A voice from outside my mind got me back to reality. I saw Hazuki right in front of my face, with her hands covering her mouth.

"Hidan-san!" she called me, worried, "Are you okay?"

I blinked…tried to regain my composure, "Uh, yeah…yeah, I'm fine. So, this is your f…uh, house?"

She exhaled in relieve, and made a small smile.

"Yes. I told you before, right? Several years ago I'm here with my parents, sisters, oh…and cousins. But since my parents and sisters died, my cousins can't stand the sadness…and decided to move out. I myself will still be here, taking care of this house because no one will do that but me."

Suddenly this comments crossed my mind: Ow, really?

Who the heck won't want to take care of this fuckin' huge shit, seriously? Dammit, every motherfucker will gladly drag their asses here if they can use this fuckin' heaven for their own needs! But looked at her sad face is enough for me to stop my fuckin' mouth before I said all of this shit and made a bad impression on her.

I'm her tutor, anyway. I wanted to show her that I'm not gonna say those so-called 'f-words', well, not after I know she trembled every time she heard it.

I wanted her to know I'm worth her respect, seriously.

So instead of swearing, I said, "Hmm…isn't it hard to life when you have to take care of your big house? Hire someone to do that for you!"

"Why?" her brows rose.

"Why?! Seriously, isn't it tiring? Doing all things by yourself?"

"No, Hidan-san," she grinned, "I enjoy it. I like keeping things in place. But I have to admit, being alone isn't always as pleasant as it sounds."

"Sound pleasant enough to me," I commented blankly, "No one will bother to kick our asses for coming back late or something,"

She sighed lightly, "Hmm…at the first time, I thought so. No one to get mad at us when we're a little late, no one to force us to do something we won't do. No one to get over-worried when we want to go somewhere and don't want to come home for two-three days. But after several long years, I suddenly felt the loneliness. I need my family. I need my friends. I began to realize that friends are almost as important as our own life and that we cannot life alone forever…"

"Yeah…yeah, whatever." I snorted skeptically.

Friends?? Oh, c' mon! Who gives a damn? Seriously, I was getting tired, and I didn't care about those friendship shits anyway. I just wanted to see the fuckin' interior, find a fuckin' bed, and go to sleep. Actually I'd like to say 'Shut the fuck up!' if she didn't mind. But that's not the fuckin' right sentence to be said to her (remember the 'f-word' shit?). So again, I changed it.

"Hazuki, can we just get inside? It's been pretty dark here,"

THAT is fuckin' correct.

"Ah, you're right!" she smiled apologetically, "The night has come. I'm sorry, Hidan-san! I forget that you must be tired. Please, come in!"

She stepped forward and opened the front door. Without hesitation, I followed her in. The inside was darker than the outside because she hadn't turned on the light. When the light is on, what I saw inside made me stupefied once again.

All inside this shit was pure antiques! The floors and the ceilings were made of the fuckin' finest wooden panels. It was covered by a so-damn-beautiful rug…which – I bet – was a fuckin' expensive one. The chairs, tables, and buffets were full of carvings, and placed in the right fuckin' angle, made it looked…err…_artistic_. Well, I'm not a fuckin' artist at all, but that shit was the exact word to describe the fuckin' place.

Or should I say…_palace_?

"Ano, Hidan-san? Why are you still standing in front of the door like that?" Hazuki's calling woke me up from my stupor.

"Huh? What?"

The girl giggled, "Well, my aunt used to say people will concentrate less if they're tired. You were standing there, looking at nothing for almost three minutes…so I guess you must be exhausted, Hidan-san?"

"Uhh…yeah, pretty much," I shrugged.

What? I obviously COULDN'T let her know I was amazed to see her damn awesome fuckin' house, right?

"Okay, then," she walked slowly; her head made a gesture for me to follow her in, "I'll show you your room. It was Uncle Shigaki's, but you can use it as you wish while you stay here."

I followed her to a room in the corner. I thought I was getting used to see luxurious shits after a while, so I then was not that fuckin' surprised anymore when I saw my room. But it was still fuckin' astonishing. I even had my own bathroom with a personal fuckin' hot tub!

Jashin blessed me!!!

"So…uh…this is my room now?"

"Yes," she nodded and smiled uncertainly, "I know you must've brought your own clothes, but if you need casual kimonos or anything, just check the wardrobe and you'll find some. If the air is getting colder, spare blankets are there too. And spare towels, just in case…"

"Uh, okay."

She walked out slowly, "…feel free to use it at any time. Oh…and I'll cook for breakfast and dinner. But if you want something more, kitchen is just three rooms on the left…"

"...hmph…"

"…library is four rooms from the kitchen. Two rooms on its right is the food storage. And in case you really need my help, my room is next to the library."

"…pffhh…"

"That's all, I think. Good night, Hidan-san." She smiled.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, g' night."

Again, she smiled broadly before closed the door. I sighed lightly, put my scythe on the floor and put my bag on the bed. I pulled out my robes and put them inside the wardrobe. Then I took a towel and a simple velvet kimono in black before entered the bathroom.

The warm water ran down my hair…my head…my neck…my chest…my leg. Its hot steam touched my face. Hell yeah…it felt good. It warmed me, made the sleepy feelings stronger. I dried myself with a thick towel afterwards.

After I got dressed, I lied down on the bed. The queen-sized bed was warm and comfortable. Suddenly I was lost in thought.

It was a great day. Jashin must be pleased of what I've done. I got myself a new follower today. Hazuki, yeah…that's her name. I don't recall her last name…she said it's not important anyway. She has a pair of big salmon eyes with a long purple hair. Chirpy voice. Good body-shape. And rosy cheeks too. Huh. A strange combination, but nice at the same time. She'll be useful for converting people.

Hmpf…I felt tired. Not THAT tired, but tired enough to go to the dreamworld. Maybe she was right about her auntie's words…but I don't fuckin' care. Who was her fuckin' aunt anyway, huh?

Yaawnhh…I guess I had to go to sleep, seriously.

Tomorrow is a new day.

CHAPTER 3: THE HOUSE ---END---

Nyaahh…chap 3 finished!!

Sorry for my teeeerrrribble English…

Da sucky story is still continued! So chap 4 is next!

And pleeaassse review!! Flames are welcomed D

P.S. Umm…I'd like to know if you like Hidan's POV better than Hazuki's (vice versa, heheh). Whichever you choose, pleeease tell me. I need some reference for the next chap ' …tnx b4!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: (--)

Hello!

Sorry for the long absent…I hope you don't get bored with this (I reeeeally hope so!)

Okay! The story connnnntinues!!

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO…and never will…(sob…sob…)

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 4: THE MORNING

Yaaawnnhh…what a sleep! I had a dream about killing twenty men in one strike. Twenty! Sounds good, isn't it? It had been a long time since I had a dream so pleasant, and that night was a refreshing night, seriously. I'm ready to perform my rituals this morning.

Dressed up on a simple blue kimono from the wardrobe, put on my necklace and carried my scythe, I walked into Hazuki's room.

"Hazuki!" I called her, "Hazuki, get up!"

"…mmmhh…"

"Hey, Hazuki! Wake up now!"

"…mmhh…" she groaned unconsciously, "…mmhh…"

"Hazuki! Seriously, don't you hear me?"

The girl slept soundly on her bed. Her purple hair hung loosely around the pillow, looked like roots of a tree. Purple hair, huh? What a contrast! I mean - with her reddish white face and her salmon-pink eyes – just like a combination of light and dark.

Did I just say an artistic comment?

Eww…!

"Hazuki, rise and shine!" I was almost shouted, "It's seven in the morning, girl! Wake up!"

No answer. She was still sleeping. Urgh…it's no use! I had to do the rituals now, seriously!

"Hmph…maybe later," I talked, more to myself than to her.

Then, without wasting much more of my time, I walked off her room, went to the garden in the backyard. Huh. Actually I wanted to have a breakfast before performed the rituals, but I had no time. Well, it wasn't like I can't cook or something. The morning rituals supposed to be an hour long. I'd have my breakfast later, then.

Hazuki's POV

BLAM!

My eyes opened in surprise, forced to wake up when I heard my door was slammed loudly. Who was that? Was that…Hidan-san? Well, I wasn't sure, but before it I thought I heard his voice when I was asleep.

Maybe just a dream, though. My sleeps are usually dreamless, but it could still be a dream. In my view, he isn't a morning person. Besides, he looked like he was awfully tired last night. Maybe because of his long journey he had before. I mean, he wasn't from this town, right? He might be cuddling up in his blanket right now.

"Mmmmhh..yaawwnn…" I stretched my body and blinked my eyes to adjust with the brightness, "Breakfast time,"

I walked to the bathroom and take a quite long bath, about twenty minutes. From the wardrobe, I picked a short green yukata.. I decided myself that green was the theme for the day. I wore a long green ribbon, made my hair into a long ponytail. Why didn't I just simply loose it? Well, my waist-length hair would be messy if I did.

My eyes observed my own reflection in the full-length mirror, decided that I was pretty neat.

Okay, time to cook!

Hey, wait a minute!

I forgot to ask Hidan-san about his usual breakfast. And now I don't know what kind of food he might like to eat, especially in the morning. A set of meal or just some simple snacks? Sweet ones or crispy ones? With coffee or without coffee? I didn't even ask if he'd like to have breakfast in the morning or not.

_S-T-U-P-I-D_…my mind hissed offensively.

Uhh…I guess my Genin Instructor was right when he said that I'm an absent-minded girl. His favorite question for me was:

"Do you remember what I was saying, Hazuki?"

…that. He could ask me four to five times a day. Okay, what I was supposed to do right now?

I must cook. But what to cook? Well, since he might be still sleeping, I cannot wake him up just for asking about the breakfast. Maybe it'd be better if I just go with my theme-for-the-day. Green. Hmm…what about salad? I think salad and mayonnaise would do.

I mean, I know Hidan-san is a priest (and me too, since I'm his apprentice now). Even if he didn't eat meat, veggies won't be a problem, right?

Then, I'd go with salad.

Suddenly I remembered. Aunt Kazura, one of my favorite aunts, had a special recipe for her morning salad. She told me once, and gave me her recipe book made by herself. I placed the book on the cupboard, upper drawer.

"Mm-hmm…mm-hmm…okay!" I read the recipe and do as it told.

(_several minutes later)_

"Yay! Finished!"

The morning salad is ready. I've made two cups of hot green tea too. Now I'll call Hidan-san and serve him breakfast. I mean even if he's tired, there's no reason to skip breakfast, right?

I walk carefully in front of his room and knock it quietly.

"Hidan-san?"

Silent. Maybe he didn't hear it?

I knock harder.

"Hidan-san! Time to wake up!"

No answer.

"Hidan-san!" I knock once again, "It's almost eight in the morning!"

Still no answer. In fact, I can hear nothing from the inside. Not even his groan or any sign that shows he's waking up. It's too quiet.

"Umm…Hidan-san, I'm coming in!"

I open the door slowly, and set a smile on my face. Well…maybe this will calm him down, in case he has a foul mood in the morning.

"Hehe…I'm sorry to interrupt your dre…"

The words hang in the air. I stop myself when I realize that the bedroom is empty.

The bed is neat and clean. Even the bathroom is empty too. I thought he brought his scythe – his huge three-blade scythe – with him into this room last night, but now the scythe is gone.

Along with the owner.

"Hidan-san?" I call him once again.

The quietness makes my heart beating faster.

"Where are you, Hidan-san?!"

I rush out of the bedroom, almost running, with my eyes searching the rooms on the house.

Where is he? Is he gone? But he's not from around here, right? Where will he go? Why didn't he tell me before if he want to go? He couldn't be too far…for it's eight in the morning. But really? What if he went at night? He might be miles away right now…

_Hey, snap it!_ my mind startled me.

_Relax, Hazuki, stay calm. Maybe he's just wandering around, and not 'disappeared' like what you were thinking. Maybe it's one of his hobbies. You don't know his hobbies, right? Maybe if you look carefully, you'll find him somewhere in the house. Do not panic. _

Yeah…maybe that's right. But what if I can't find him?

I look at the corridors. He's not there.

I check the kitchen, library, storage, upstairs rooms…even in my own bedroom. All are empty.

I open every door and window, look in every bathroom. But there's no sign of him.

The last place on my mind is the backyard. So I run trough the back door, trying to get there fast.

My backyard is full of plants and bushes. But I'm sure I see a body hidden behind the bushes. Unsure, I walk through the leaves toward the body. What I see make me froze from head to toe.

It's a man's body. He lies down on a circled sign on the ground. His entire skin is weirdly black…with white lines along the skin…which each of them resembles the bone that was supposed to be under the skin. It makes his body weirdly looks like inside out.

But that's not all. His chest stabbed by a pike; a necklace on his chest is covered by blood. The blood is spilled on his blue kimono, made its color looks darker. His silver hair looks a bit messy, and his lips almost form a small smile.

Hey…wait a minute!

I think…I recognize that silver hair!

Could this man be…?

I walk slowly toward the man, still shocked. Dare myself to sit next to the lying body, I try to look at him carefully. My body and hands are shaking…trembling in worry.

"H…Hidan-san…?"

The man lies quietly. He doesn't even breathe Is he…is he dead?

"Hidan-san…," I touch his face, still trembling, "If you are Hidan-san…please answer me!"

CHAPTER 4: THE MORNING --END--

Yay! Yay! Finished for this chap!

Umm…cliff-hanging? Heheh, yeah! But I'll upload the next chap right after this one so…

Pleeease review! Your revs will make my day brighter! o

Tnx for ur reviews )

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: THE RITUALS

Yay! Here comes chap5!

My grammar is not improved a bit…uuhhh…but I enjoy writing this )

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO, and yeah…never will…(sob…sob)

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 5: THE BREAKFAST

Slowly, the man's skin changed in color. The pure black turns into reddish white, _normal_ reddish white. The white lines disappeared. Now I know I recognize him!

"Hidan-san!!" I screamed in panic.

His chest won't stop bleeding. Oh, no! He can die if I can't stop it! I try to remember the medic jutsus my instructor taught me in the academy, but it's hard to do in this situation. Try hard to calm myself, a series of jutsus to make a healing skill appeared in my mind.

"Hold on, Hidan-san!"

A green light emerges from my hands. I place my palms on his chest, try to pull the pike off of his body.

Oh…please…I plea to every God I know. Please let me heal him in time. Please don't let him die…

Then I pull the pike quickly.

"Ouch! Damn!" I hear a grunting male voice.

The green light disappeared suddenly. My eyes look at the angry-looking man. He stares at me with his piercing violet eyes, his lips shouting colorful words out of his mouth.

"What the fuck?! Shit…what the hell are you doing here?! Can't you just fuckin' let me enjoy my fuckin' moments of peace? Gimme back my fuckin' pike!!"

With those four 'f' words, he grabs the pike off of my hand. My eyes widened in surprise.

"H…H…Hidan-s…san?" I look at him, "You are…alright?"

"Of couse I am!"

"B…but I thought…you were going to die…"

"Ow, that's just great! You don't even remember that I'm IMMORTAL before disturbing my rituals!!"

"A…what…??"

He places his hands on his waist, and looks at me annoyed.

"You forget it, huh? You forget that I cannot die, that I have to do this ritual every morning? You forget EVERYTHING I told you?!"

"Hmph, I guess you didn't disturb me on purpose," Hidan-san drinks his green tea again before continues, "What were you saying about your teacher?"

After the morning incident, he went to his bedroom to take a bath and change clothes. I apologized to him before asking him to have a breakfast. He was angry, but soon become calmer after I give him his green tea. That was the time I know that the green tea had a great effect on him! It makes him fifty percent calmer, and fifty percent gentler than before.

'Wow!', right?

I smiled, "He said that I'm an absent-minded girl. Means, I forget almost everything at almost every time."

"Can't believe it. Is that true?"

"Yeah, maybe. All of my teachers said so,"

"Huh," he snorts, "You trust your teachers? They'll corrupt your mind, you know. Teachers always think they know everything better than their students. Which is stupid, seriously. Anyway, this is pretty good."

"Hmm? What?"

"The salad," he shrugs, "I don't know you cook. I mean, I know you said that you cook for breakfast and dinner. And seriously, I think the food will taste like shit. But I'm glad I was wrong."

"It's my aunt's recipe," I grin, "Glad you like it,"

"Hmm…"

He continues to eat. I look at him, drinking my green tea slowly, enjoying its sweet taste.

"Ano, Hidan-san?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you doing at the backyard?" my eyebrows rise, "You said that you were doing the rituals, right?"

He nodded," Mm-hmm."

"So? What were you doing?"

"Sacrificing my blood," he sips his tea, "I told you there's so many ways to do it, right? That was one of 'em,"

"But wasn't that hurt? I mean…you can choose another way to do the sacrificial things…other than stabbing yourself in the chest…"

He grins slightly, "I enjoy it."

"Huh?"

"Yeah," he shrugs and smiles, "I do. I like the sensation. Makes me feel spirited, angry, powerful. I can only feel it when I stab my heart. It feels good, seriously. The sensation would be different if I stab different places of my body. You won't know if you don't try."

"Umm…maybe later, after I'm strong enough…"

He shrugs again.

When he finishes his breakfast, he looks at me.

"Hey,"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I remember what you said to me before," he speaks lightly, "You said that this village's location is near the enemy's border. If that's right, where will the border be?"

"The enemy line?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, it's about a mile from here," I answer, a bit unsure, "But why did you ask about it? It's too dangerous out there. There would be hundreds of enemies waiting for a chance to kill someone."

"Ow, really?"

"Yes," I add quickly, "and as far as I know, no one that comes near the border ever come back alive. The enemies were just too strong,"

"Too strong?"

"Yes,"

"Interesting," he smirks, "I wanna know…are they _that _strong?"

"Yes of cou…hey, wait! I know what you must be thinking, but please tell me it's not true."

"Huh? What?"

"We're not going to go there, right?"

His eyes look amused, "Why not? We can try 'em and see their '_strength'_ with our own eyes. Isn't that a big chance to try our strength too?"

I shake my head, "No! I told you it's dangerous!"

"I'm not afraid of anything,"

"That's because you are immortal, Hidan-san! But I am not! And I would be killed there for sure!"

"Killed? Who will you go there with, girly?"

"But my ninjutsu and taijutsu are poor!"

"Mine is good enough! Stop babbling!"

"It's still not safe! Even a squad of chuunins might be lost in battle with those wild humans! Can't you see the dangers?"

"Hazuki…" his voice lowers coldly, looks like he's trying to control his temper, "You-WILL-go-there-either-you-WANT-it-or-not! You HAVE to sacrifice some people, and that border is the BEST place to find 'em! No excuses! And I'll go with you so you'll be SAFE! Do-you-get-it?!"

"…I…I'm…"

"DO YOU GET IT OT NOT?!"

I startled…and nod quickly.

"Y…yes, Hidan-san…"

"Hmpfh…good," he exhales deeply to calm himself, "Now pack your things enough for a small hunting mission,"

"O…okay…"

He turns his head a bit, "And bring the green tea with you. Just in case,"

CHAPTER 5: THE BREAKFAST --END--

Yay! Finiiiished for this chapter!

What will happen next? If you happen to have some ideas (whatever it is), please share with me D

And please review! o It'll make me float in the air, heheh…

Tnx for all the reviews )

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

hello, all! D

Edit

uhm...I forgot the disclaimer..._gomen..._

Aww...I know I make you all wait for a long time... but please don't get bored with me and my story (please...please...pleaseeeee)

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO (yet)

Enjoy!!

CHAPTER 6: THE HUNT#1

Hidan-san told me to prepare for a small hunting mission, so I bring my small backpack and fill it up. A set of kunai, shurikens, a pack of exploding tags, bandages, two bottles of water, some crackers, and a bottle of his special green tea. Well, just in case, right?

Before we go, we changed our clothes. I mean…who would want to go toward the enemy line with a kimono?

He put on his knee-length dark blue pants, white legwarmers, ninja footwear, and his previously white robe. He opens his robe to his chest, and I can see the long metal rosary inside the robe. His scythe is polished up, and his hair lies neatly on his head.

He looks just like when we first met…awww!!

I myself wear my tight black shirt with long sleeves, brown sleeveless jumper, ankle-length black pants, and a pair of boots in black. And…well, rosary. And my hair is braided too. I think these will make me easier to move around bushes and trees.

But still…I'm afraid to go there…

When we arrived at the forest which separates the village and the enemy's base camp, I can feel my body trembling and shivering uncomfortably. We kneel behind a large tree, well-hidden, but I feel like the enemy is around us…watching our moves.

"This is the border, Hidan-san," my voice sounds squeaky, "The enemy's base is right after this forest…"

"Okay, let's go!"

"W…wait! It won't be easy to just 'lets go'… they might be placing several guarding squads on the forest!"

"Yeah…yeah…yeah…"

"I don't think it's a good idea to face them without proper training…"

"Shut up! C'mon!" he grabs my jumper and drags me to stand.

He jumps to the nearest tree, looks around, and gives me a signal to follow him.

"Hhh…" I sigh.

I jump too and land next to him.

He points a spot with his left index while his right hand grabs his scythe. At first I look at the spot, but suddenly my eyes are shifting to his fingers. I realize that the left-index has a ring…a weird one. It's made of black ruby, with a symbol of "san" carved on it.

San?

Three?

What's that means?

"See that spot?" his voice startled me a little.

"Huh? Umm…yeah,"

"Weird clothes…they must be the enemy! Look, they've set their settlement there. Seems like they're a bit off guard, though. I wanna know if we can make it short…about one or two hours. What do you think, eh?"

"It would be risky,"

"Yeah, but isn't it good?" he sounds amused, "They're not so many, fifteen men at most. Maybe you can take five for your first training and the rest is mine. It won't be hard, even for you."

"Ano, Hidan-san," I look at him, "Mind if I ask you something?"

"What? Now?"

"Yes, just a simple question."

His eyes concentrate on the enemies' camps, "Make it quick,"

"Umm…I saw your left hand…er…left-index finger, and I notice that you wear a ring. And it has a carved symbol of "three" in it. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Huh?" he looks a bit nervous (well, if I'm not mistaken), "This, you mean?"

"Yes. That ring."

"It's a symbol of…uh…brotherhood,"

"Brotherhood?"

"Kinda,"

"What kind of brotherhood, Hidan-san?"

"Yeah…you see, I'm the third son of my family so they gave me this. My brothers had one for each of 'em. That's that. Get back to the mission!"

"Okay,"

He jumps down to the ground and sneaks around bushes, with me follow him behind.

--0--

_Several meters from where they speak, a man talked to someone in an amused deep voice, "Hmm…they don't seem like a very good pair of fighter. But I have to admit it looks interesting. What do you think, hm?"_

"_I just hope they make it quick," answered another male voice, "Since they arrived first, It'd be better if they kill all of the enemies fast. I think everyone knows that I hate waiting. I don't know about him but I hope his ability can make them faster. An hour must be enough."_

_The first man smirks proudly, "Hmm…don't you think you're being strict, Sasori no Danna? No one can do it faster than me. That's why I'm being paired up with you. I'll just blow them into pieces and finish the job in a wink, hmm."_

"_A heavily destructive wink, you mean?" the second man teased him, "No one can blow our cover faster than you…thanks to those explosions. They're just an explosion, though."_

"_They're **not** just an explosion!" the first man sounds annoyed, "That's the **real** beauty of art, if you ask me!!"_

"_Well, that's why I don't want to ask **you**,"_

"_Hmmmpphh!!"_

"_Okay, shut up!" the second man orders, "Keep your voice low. We don't want to blow our cover yet. We need to see if the new boy does his job well, because if he doesn't, we'll have to give a report to Leader-sama." _

"_Why are we spying Kakuzu no Danna's new partner like this, hmm? Leader-sama can give this job to someone else…like Kisame no Danna and Itachi no Danna, so why did he choose us?"_

"_Because we'll meet him anyway," answers the second man with a slightly annoyed tone, "this village is a part of the star country, which location is near the wind country, which is …still ruled by the Kazekage. The recent Kazekage, the Ichibi jinchuuriki, is your target, Deidara. And the only way to get to his place is this way. Don't you get it?"_

"_Yeah…yeah, I got it. Hm. But why this boy and Kakuzu no Danna separate themselves? Looks like no one can get along well with his temper, taking all six of his former partners as examples. Plus, they were all stupid and – like he said – extravagant. It's **their** problem, as far as I can see. But Leader-sama makes it **our** problem! "_

"_Just do as we told to do, and be quiet."_

"_It's unfair. They make it a double-tasked job for us!"_

"_Can't you understand what I said? S-h-u-t….u-p!"_

"_Okay…okay…hmm…"_

_He stops speaking to please his friend. The two men stood in silence under the shadows of the trees, watching in amusement when Hidan and Hazuki sneak carefully toward the enemy's camps._

--0--

"Hmm…what a quiet day," a man speaks to his friends while guarding the settlement.

"Yeah," his friend agrees, "Nothing is strange…nothing is out of place,"

"Yeah, indeed,"

"Well, yes…but I hope we can get enough chance to do something other than guarding this place forever. A small fight, maybe? It'd be good for us."

"Which one will you choose: a quiet day or a good fight?"

"I vote for a good fight!"

"I second that. We need to fight sometimes,"

"Yeah, fighting is a sport. It'll make us healthier and happier!"

"You're right. We'll be bored to death if we don't have a chance."

"We're near a village, y' know? How about getting some of the villagers here so we can have fun, eh?"

"As you wish, bastards!" a stern male voice answers them.

"What the…?!" their face look surprised…almost like shocked.

Hidan-san stands in front of the guards; a scornful smile appears on his conceited face. They stare at his scythe-grabbing hand. I know it from the first time…his huge scythe looks pretty intimidating. And since he has shown himself, I have to show my face too. There's no need to hide when they know where I am, anyway.

The enemies are on guard.

"Who are you?! And where did you come from?!"

"Not your fuckin' business!" Hidan-san answers; unimpressed.

"Heh!! How dare you talk like that! The last man ever said that to me was mutilated to death!" says the leader of the guards.

"And you fuckers think I'm afraid? No-fuckin'-way!!"

"What?! Grrhh…you'll be dead in no time!"

"Jashin will protect me from the likes of you, fuckin' faggots!"

"You are dead, boy!" the leader says, "You surely are!"

Hidan-san looks angry, "Boy? _Me_? Well, fuck you!!"

With those…uuhh…words, he's ready to fight. He kisses his rosary once, and run straight through the guards. Wow! I mean…he's running unbelievably fast with that huge thing on his hand! His eyes focused to the leader while his hands holding his scythe and cut it down to the leader.

"Hyaahh!!"

Slassshhh!

I close my eyes.

"Aaaaarrrrggghhh…!!" I heard a scream to my horror.

Oh, my! I don't want to open my eyes…frightened of what scene I might see after this.

But I guess I have to…

CHAPTER 6: THE HUNT #1 --END--

Aww...end of chap 6

If you hapen to have some good (or weird) ideas...(and I know you have ones...) please share with meeee!!

I'll try to finish chap7 A.S.A.P!!

Bye for now!!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: THE HUNT#2

For Rensaji-san…gomen

I hope you're not too upset and still want to read this story…even though you're sick of the long wait…

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO (yet) but I own this story! :D

CHAPTER 7: THE HUNT#2

I open my eyes slowly, just to see the leader falls down. His body had been split in two…from head to toe. His shocked and terrified eyeballs fall easily near his own feet. His brain and intestines are spilled and scattered on the ground.

Hidan-san looks satisfied. Blood spilled everywhere.

But Hidan-san doesn't stop yet. He does just the same to all of the guards, cut them down in two and leave their bodies just like that.

Slash!

Splatt!!

"One! Two! Three!!"

Slash!

Splatt!!

"Four! Five!"

Slash!

Splatt!!

"Five! Six! Seven! Eight!!"

Slash!

Splatt!!

"Nine! Ten! Eleven! Twelve!!"

The more he kill, the broader his smile.

"Thirteen! Fourteen! Fifteen!! Yeah!!"

"A…a…a…" my voice disappears.

I can barely hold my feet to stand still…for my body and my legs shivering uncontrollably. He crushed them into pieces!! I never…think…that Hidan-san can bring it off like…this. This is more than just a fight…

This is…brutality…

Suddenly, my ears catch on a vague…soft wrecking sound of stepped branches and dry leaves. But I can't move my eyes yet…they're locked on the corpses around Hidan-san.

"Not bad for a newbie," a male voice, a monstrous one, appears, "It took longer than I estimate, but fair enough."

My eyes shifting to the voice. I saw a man in a black robe with red clouds printed on it. His look is…weird, hunchbacked, spiky black hair, with a pair of creepy eyes and scary voice. He doesn't look normal at all for me. I mean…I don't even know if he's a human. He's more like a monster.

I think I've seen the robe somewhere before…but I'm not sure.

Another male figure appears beside him, wearing a black robe with red clouds just like him. But this man is normal…not weird like his friend. He has a long straight blonde hair with bangs on the left side of his face, and a pair of dark blue eyes. He smirks to Hidan-san.

"Nice moves you got there, hmm," he speaks…well…normally, with a deep-but-cheerful voice, "I think Leader-sama made a right choice."

"Hoohh…you bet!" Hidan-san grins proudly to them, swings his scythe and places it on his back, "Fuck 'em all. It was too easy. Fifteen? Huh. They had a fuckin' bad day today for challenging me in the first place."

"A…a…ano, Hidan-san…"

"Huh?"

"I just…umm…want to know…"

"What now?"

I'm about to ask him who they are. But then I see something on their finger! It's a circular thing, made of a shiny black ruby. One in the right index and the other is on the left thumb. I can't see what's carved on it, but I'm sure it's the same ring as the ring on Hidan-san's finger.

I remember he said:

…

"_It's a symbol of…uh…brotherhood,"_

_"Brotherhood?"_

_"Kinda,"_

_"What kind of brotherhood, Hidan-san?"_

_"Yeah…you see, I'm the third son of my family so they gave me this. My brothers had one for each of 'em. That's that. Get back to the mission!"_

"_Okay,"_

…

Well…then they must be his brothers!

I forget all of my scary thoughts when I speak.

"I just want to know if your brothers want to stay for a day in my house," I smile to them three, "Since this is my first hunting mission and it went good, can't we take a break? I've learned enough for a day, right? Besides, you've killed all of the enemies and there's nothing left for me. So?"

"Nah, they don't need it. Why, anyway?"

"Why not? Your brothers aren't strangers to me. _So_?"

"Hmm…you have a pretty big house, Hazuki-chan," the blonde man smirks to me.

"Why thank you, Deidara-san,"

The three men sit on the sofa in the living room. They had introduced themselves to me, so now I know their names. The man with monstrous voice and weird appearance is Sasori-san, Hidan-san's older brother. And the blonde who smirks a lot is Deidara-san, Hidan-san's younger brother.

Wow…they surely don't look alike from each other. I mean…black eyes and black hair, blue eyes and blonde hair, purple eyes and silver hair…they don't even look like cousins or something!

But…maybe they're stepbrothers?

_Hey, stop wondering! It's their business, and I think it's impolite to ask such thing. What's the problem if they're different from one another? Their personality looks almost the same._

"So? Where are you two going to go?"

"Hm?"

I smile to them, "It looks like…we're not accidentally met in the forest, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Deidara-san answers me lightly, "Actually we planned to go to Suna before the sun sets. Hm. We need to meet a certain person. And Sasori no D…I mean, _Nii-san_ here doesn't really like to keep him waiting, hm."

"In case you don't know about this…we make him wait _already_," Sasori-san grunts, "It has been fifteen minutes! And it's not 'I don't really like to keep him waiting'…I really HATE it!"

"What bothers you, old geek?" says Hidan-san, clearly ignores Sasori-san's protest, "Who cares about him waiting or something? That asshole can wait much longer than that. Just enjoy your sweet time here,"

"Grrrhhh…you bastard…!"

"Now you pissed him off, Hidan nii-san,"

"Umm…I have an idea," the three turn their head to me me as I speak, "Sasori-san, you can still relax here for some more time and arrive at Suna right on time."

Sasori-san's small sharp eyes stare at me, "How?"

"I know some shortcuts," I get up and smile, "I'll pick a map on the library and tell you all I know. Please wait for a while."

"_Wait_?!" he looks a bit angry, "Don't you know that I hate it?!"

"Yes, but I need some time to look for it, Sasori-san,"

"Grr…just don't take too long!"

"Alright,"

I walk to the library and leave the three in the living room. They seem to chat about something, but it's too far for me to hear what they say.

Hidan's POV

That weird Sasori guy looks straight to me as Hazuki disappeared behind the walls.

I stare to him in reply, "What's with the eye, huh?"

"Do you MIND telling me what the hell is going on here? I'm not your brother and never plan to be!"

"Besides, I'm your senior on the organization," the blondie speaks, sounds annoyed, "I'm your Danna, for God's sake! Why should I be your little brother, hm? Why don't YOU be my little brother if it had to be like this? HMH!!"

"Lower your voices, idiots," I whispered, "Once she heard this she would never trust me again!"

Deidara snorted, "Ow, and **why** exactly do we need her to trust you, hm? Why are you afraid if she knows who you really are?"

I gasped a little.

…yeah…

Why?

Why I'm so afraid if she knows who I am? She's just a nobody, and it was just because she's my apprentice that I want to leave a good impression on her. That's it. I just want to show her that I'm her teacher, and that I can protect her if she needs to be protected.

Then why can't I tell her about this organization?

She's my student. She should know, right?

But if they know about her, I know they would kill her anyway because she means nothing to the organization. Yeah, seriously. That happened to everyone's underlings as far as I know. Maybe that IS the reason of why I'm afraid to tell her about the Akatsuki.

She's not my underling. I mean… not _just _ my underling. I don't want her to die. And the only way to keep her away from the killing issue is not to let her know about me. About this Akatsuki organization. That means she remains innocent. And that means she's safe.

Hey…what was that?!

Fuck!

What was I thinking?

I want **her** to be safe? What the hell is this? I was never had this kind of feeling before. Not once. Was I just thinking about a certain female being with a special feeling on my mind?

Oh, seriously!!

"Jashin…forgive me…" I prayed.

"What?" Deidara asked curiously, "What were you saying?"

"Nothing,"

"I hear your muttering!" he insisted, "What actually happened between you and this little cutie?"

I stared at him, "Shut up, moron. I'll tell you what happened here but you have to disappear as quickly as I stop talking."

"Like I want to come here," he grunted.

"Okay, listen…"

I told him and Sasori the real thing. About I came here to spread my religion, about she became my apprentice. But I leave the feeling thingies for myself. They don't _need_ to know.

Deidara snorted again.

"But why don't you come with Kakuzu no Danna at first, hm?" he grunts, "He's your partner, and since you joined Akatsuki, being with your partner is a must!"

I glares at him.

"Who are you to ask, bitch?"

"HMMMHH!!"

"Can't you two stop fighting?!" Sasori moaned with his gravelly voice, "Listen, Hidan. We're here to report your actions to Leader-sama. You need to inform us exactly the truth and…"

"And I did, assholes."

"…and," he continues, "Deidara is right. Be with your partner."

With those words, the two bastards walk through the door. Urh, I don't like them. Just as much as I don't like my so-called partner. Yeah, that stitch-face is one horrible looking guy. Sasori is ugly enough, but he's worse _remember, he was just joined the Akatsuki in this story…so he doesn't know Sasori's real face yet_

"Ano, Hidan-san?"

Huh?

I turn my head.

"Where are your brothers?" Hazuki shows up with two bundles of map on her hands, "I thought Sasori-san wants to know the shortcuts?"

"The big fat asshole is in a hurry," I grunted.

"They're leaving?" she looks a bit sad, "Well, I hope they can stay here a little longer tha… … urgh!!"

Crack!!

"Hazuki!"

She dropped the maps in a sudden move, before she lost her balance and fall to the floor. Quickly, I catch her body before it even touches the wooden panels.

Hazuki shivers heavily with her hands grab her neck. I feel her hot skin under my hands.

"M…my throat…" she squeaks, "I …c…can't…breathe…ack…"

I lie her down on the sofa, thinking. She still shivering, her neck is reddened a bit on where she grabs it. This is not a fever. It looks like one of the signs. She has to do _that_ as soon as she can.

"Hazuki,"

Her eyes rolling to see me.

"He demands it," I tell her, "And He demands it **now**."

I can see her shocked eyes open wide, "Y…you don't mean…"

"You have to do the rituals now, seriously." I look at my rosary – it's _shining_ – "Jashin is calling you."

CHAPTER 7: THE HUNT #2 --END--

End of this chap! :D

I'm so very-very sorry for the long wait!! Gomen nasai…there's a lot of things going on

I know that this is a weird chapter, but I hope you're not too bored with all of this (yet).

Thanx for the patience…I'll upload the next chap as soon as possible! And please…please review! It makes my day brighter :D


	8. Chapter 8

Here comes chapter eight! ''

I hope you enjoy reading this (I really hope so!) and I always open for suggestions from everyone. If you happen to have some ideas, feel free to share!

ps: my grammar isn't improved…not even a bit 'TT'

Disclaimer: I think I don't own NARUTO (if I own it, I'll make Akatsuki accomplish their missions to collect all the jinchuurikis… … …and rule the world!) :D

**CHAPTER 8: THE SIGN #1**

"What?!" her voice sounds squeaky.

I look at my pendant. It's still shining, "He wants you to start doing the daily rituals,"

"So…w…what should I do…?"

"Huh?"

"What should I do, Hidan-san?" she looks a bit confused.

Well, haven't I tell her about the three important rules? Or does she forget it already? Heh, whatever! Who gives a damn? I grab her hands and try to make her stand on her own two feet. Her trembling stops before she even knows.

See? It's Jashin's sign. I never fail to notice it.

"Let's go to the backyard,"

--

Hazuki's POV

Slowly I felt my body gets its strength again. I can breathe and speak normally, without a feeling that someone is grasping my neck with a superhuman strength. I've never got a fever this strange ever before. It's gone by itself in less than fifteen minutes!

I know, Hidan-san was right.

"Okay, then," I replied.

He holds my hands, as if he is afraid that I'm gonna collapse or something. His grip is firm, but gentle and careful. This is different with the violent outburst he showed to me when he's on a fight, and I have to admit I prefer it this way.

The way he speaks is also changes a bit. I was just realized that he didn't use that usual 'f' word of his for sometimes now, and with this in my thought, I can't hold my lips to form a broad smile.

"Hummm…"

He looks at me, "What?"

I gasped, "Ah! Oh, nothing…just thinking about something amusing,"

"Ow. Heheh, I know you'd like it."

"I'd like what?"

"You can't wait to do the rituals, eh?" he grins joyfully.

Hehh…?

I _can't wait_ to do it?!

Says who? I'd be more than glad if I can delay it for some hundred years…

He smirks.

"I was just like you when I got the first sign from Jashin. It was like…I can't wait to do something. At that time I gathered all the sharp things that I could gather…knife, shuriken, kunai, pike, spear, sword…everything. Seriously."

"E…h?"

"Heheh…" he shrugs happily.

I can…imagine…how that would look like. This is psychotic, but I bet he was – literally – happy to know that he can hurt himself anywhere on his body without even worrying about pain and death.

Scary…

But he's too hawt.

Too bad that I'm not gonna marry him. That, maybe, is the worst thing that'll ever happen to me. I can never marry someone I love, even if he's standing next to me and no one disapprove our relationship.

No love. The third rule.

Hhhh…

"Is that…so?" I smile, try to look 'cheerful'.

"Yeah," he continues, "I wonder what I can do with this body…how far it could endure the pain…where would I stab myself...whoo! I want to know how good my strength is. And of course I'm dying to know what the reaction of the people is when they see me back from death. Ow, yeah, seriously! Well, as far as we both know, I'm not dead yet and never will. But that's that from their view, right?"

"Uh…yes."

Whew…I remember that I was terrified when I saw him lied behind the bushes, not moving. He was barely breathing…and with all the concentration I tried to collect, I healed his wound.

Then, he was cursing.

_Cursing_, for heaven's sake! That's not what a dying man would do. And that was almost makes me die of shock!

"Heheheh," he laughs while his hands still holding mine, take me to the backyard, "People always amazed to see me. Especially right after the ritual. I can never stop myself to laugh when I see their hilarious faces. Man, they were _seriously_ shivers from head to toe! They looked as if they were just seeing a flying zombie above their heads! Ahhahahahahhha!!"

"Ahaa…" yeah, that's a failed laughter.

I too, am always like to see people's faces. To know when they're happy, sad, confused, blushing, angry, or contented. I even find it amusing to see people's scared faces. But not THAT way.

Suddenly he stops walking and letting my hands go.

"So, Hazuki," his eyes rolling to mine, "What would you do first?"

"Eh?"

He shrugs, "Well, you can't do all things at the same time, right? Even if you want to. I suggest you to choose the mildest way, for your body are not used to take this new routine yet."

"Uh…umm…"

I look around, trying to find something sharp. But…well, I find none.

"Ano, Hidan-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I use…" I pick a small pebble that looks sharp, "…this?"

"That can't even hurt a baby," he snorted, "Find something sharper!"

"What about this?"

I show him a sharp comb.

"What?! Get real!"

I grab a pin, but he shakes his head before I even say a thing.

"Oh, seriously! Don't you have a kunai or something?"

It's not like I don't have it….but I really can't see I hurt _myself_ with kunai! Doesn't he know that kunai is a knife?

But I think…that's the point.

He sighs, annoyed.

"Hazuki…"

"Yes, Hidan-san?"

His piercing violet eyes stare at me, "I think you know it already that I'm not usually this patient to everyone. It's getting seriously annoying. And now…my patience is decreasing bit by bit. If you can't find anything, I'll let you borrow my scythe. Here, take it."

My lips hanging so unladylike when he hand his scythe to me.

"U…urgh…!"

It's SO heavy!!

"Heh," he smirks, "Now you're ready to start. Go on,"

I look at the scythe, the huge weapon that I had a trouble just to make it stand upright. It's just like I'm holding an iron stick, but with ten people sitting on it at the same time.

But wait! Hidan-san uses _this_ on a fight! He swings it just like he swings a simple small katana. Dear heavens…he must be frightfully strong!

"…I…can't…"

"You can't what?" he puts his hands on his waist, "Do it now!"

"Urh…uhh…t…too…heavy…"

"Too heavy?" he quickly grab the scythe from me with his left hand, and tries to keep me standing with his other hand, "Whoops!"

I stretch my fingers, "Thank you,"

"Hmph, okay then," from inside his robe, he pull out a short spear and hand it to me, "I don't think my scythe is _that_ heavy, but if you do think so, take this instead. It's my spare pike."

"Um…alright,"

Fortunately (or _un_fortunately) the pike is quite light. I mean…still heavy for me but much-much lighter than the scythe. Well, I am a shinobi, but I'm not used to fight with heavy weapons. Especially not to hurt my own body. So, even before I do the rituals, this is kinda like a torture already.

I grip the pike with two hands, and look at my belly.

I'm going to…kill myself…

Should I do this?

I mean…

Should I?

"H…Hidan-san…" my voice is nothing more than a whisper.

"What now?"

My body and legs start to tremble again, "I…I'm not…sure…that I'll do this right now…"

"Argh?!" he sounds clearly annoyed, "What else do you want?!"

"If…if I hurt myself too much…t…that I'm going to die…p…please try to heal me…o…kay?"

"… … …"

There's a slight silence before he replies.

"Okay."

Hufffhhh…

He said he'll try to heal me. Then I have no other reason to delay this. I have to do it.

Now.

"Hyaaahh!!"

I stab my belly with the pike as fast as I can.

Whack!

"Unnhh…!! Unnhh!!"

It's awfully hurt!!

"Pull the pike off," Hidan-san speaks, "Pull it out!"

Scatch!

"Unnnhhh!!"

I do as he said, and drop the pike as soon as I pull it off.

Thick warm liquid flowing swiftly through my wound and my lips…flowing…flowing and I can't stop it. I see my own blood when I wipe my mouth…I see my light green yukata turns into dark reddish green. I feel like something is covering my eyes, and all I can see is darkness. The dizziness and the pain are almost unbearable.

"Is…it…my…b…blood… … …?"

I can't even hold my body to stand still.

"Hazuki!!" I heard Hidan-san screams to me, but it sounds like he stands miles away from this place.

"Hey!! Hazuki!!"

My body is going entirely numb. I can't feel a thing…can't move my body… can't even hear Hidan-san's voice again.

Am I…

Die…?

**CHAPTER 8: THE SIGN #1 --END--**

How is it? Is it still interesting? (I hope you can still enjoy it "")

Thanks for reading this…and please…please review! 'TT' your reviews flattered me to no end!

Much love and see ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Hiya! D

This weird story is reaching chap 9 already 00 Thanks a lot for reading!

Disclaimer: I wish I own NARUTO so I can change the plot and make Akatsuki win all of their battles! X3

**CHAPTER 9: THE SIGN #2**

My body is still numb…but I'm starting to hear voices again.

"…ki…"

I can't move my body or even open my eyes to see who is talking.

"…azuki…"

Who is that? Is it someone I know? It sounds a bit like my father with his gentle voice. But when I heard it again…it's more like Uncle Shigaki.

"…ey, Hazuki!!"

Huh?

"Hey! Hazuki, can you hear me?"

No! That is Hidan-san's voice!

But how can I be sure?

I can only see black…all black. How can I know who's talking there? I'm so sure it was Hidan-san's deep voice…with more of a worried tone than anger. He sounds a bit edgy; he is worried about _me_. Oh dear, I will smile if only I can feel my lips. He calls my name again and again…maybe because he saw me dropped dead in front of him.

But…

If I died already, then why can I still hear his voice?

All of a sudden, the darkness is vanishes. I regain my full strength again…the wound in my stomach doesn't even hurt. I open my eyes easily, as if nothing has ever happened. The light hurts a bit when I open my eyes. Then I look at my wound.

Am I alive? Or am I dead?

I don't know.

I touch my wound, softly, to avoid the sharp pain that I might feel again.

The blood is still there. Flowing from my belly. Red and wet…covering my face and clothes. It seems like I'm losing too much blood just because of this single wound. And I can see that. I can feel the wetness of my fresh blood.

But not the pain. It's gone.

How can it be? I was never stabbing myself like that ever before. My belly was never experienced that pain. And the pike caused a terrible wound. But, now, it's just like someone drop a glass of juice on me. I know it's supposed to hurt like hell, but in this case it's not. It feels weird, wet and sticky; that's all.

What on earth has happened while I'm collapsed?

I blink several times to adjust with the light. Then I see Hidan-san's face. He sits so close to me that I can see the Jashin pendant lies quietly on his muscular chest. He always let his robe opened in the chest, but I never see it this close.

He's so hawt!

I can feel that my cheeks getting warmer. Awh…I'm blushing!

"Wake up already?"

"Mmmhh…" I look at him and smile, "Yes, yes…I think. Where am I? What happened to me? Am I dead? Why can't I feel the pain? Did you try to heal me, Hidan-san?"

"Whoa…hold on," his eyebrows rise, "What are you feeling right now?"

I try to sit, but he holds my body down.

"I don't know," I admit to him; then touch my head to check injuries, "I'm not really sure. What am I supposed to feel?"

Then he did something I considered he never does before.

He _giggles_.

"Mhm…mhm…" his shoulders shake a bit when he speaks, "That's one damn funny question. Seriously, why do you even have to ask? You're supposed to feel what _you_ feel right now. But if you want to know what I feel, when I finished my very first ritual…about forty something years ago…I think, I was surprised,"

"Surprised? Why?"

His eyes make a sort of an odd look.

"That's everyone's normal response, right?"

"Uh…yes…" I shrug, "But _why_ should I feel that way? I mean…what would surprise me anyway?"

"How's your wound?" he asks me back.

"Eh?"

"I asked you, how is your wound?"

"Fine, I think," I look at my stomach and touch the wound once, "It was hurt, but now I don't feel anything. It's just uncomfortably sticky, but fine."

"Really? You feel nothing but uncomfortable?"

"And sticky," I add, "Yes."

He plays his pike with his fingers.

"You stick this pike into your belly, remember? And just how much blood did the wound gave you? Are you _seriously_ thought you can survive that? Like…in normal condition?"

--

My eyes rolling to his.

"What do you mean?"

"Wait a second."

His rosary makes a clink-ing sound when he moves and takes a big rounded mirror off the wall. It was a wall decoration, but he seems like he doesn't really care. Smirks lightly, he hands the big thing to me and sat a few inches from me. This time he's not that close anymore.

I look at the mirror, "What should I do with this?"

"What else? Look at yourself!"

He smiles. I do what he told; loot at my own reflection on the mirror. It was blurry because of the dust. I wipe it carefully with my yukata's sleeve and look at it once again.

Gasp!!

What on earth…?

"W…what was…I mean…why does…but how can it…"

I'm not usually stutter, but I can't help it.

"So? Do you like you new look?" Hidan-san grins in amusement.

"…how…"

--

I can't find the right word to speak, for my appearance is changed quite a lot. The purple wavy hair around my face has gone, and now I see smooth silvery white hair on its place. Along with my brows. My salmon-pink eyes glowing with the shade of purple…make it looks lavender-ish. And my lips blushed red; looks a little more sensual than my everyday look.

But it's not a bad thing.

In fact, I think I'm a little prettier than usual. 

"Jashin blessed you," he murmurs.

When I put the mirror on the floor and try to sit, Hidan-san doesn't hold my body back. My strength is back to normal again. The white strings of my hair fall smoothly on my shoulders as I sit.

"Whew," he whistles, "Now after the purple annoying thing on your head is gone, how does it feel?"

"It feels…different," I sigh.

"In a good way?"

"Yes," my lips form a small smile, "I kinda like it better this way,"

He gets up and grabs my hands to make me stand, "Stand up. We're going to your beloved backyard again now,"

"Backyard? But we're… …wait! Where are we?"

"Isn't it clear when I got you the mirror?" he shrugs, "Oh, well. We're in the living room. What…hey, seriously, do you expect me to leave you there to be eaten by vultures and scavengers?"

Huh?

Vultures?

I look at him, teasingly, "Hidan-san, there's no vulture here. It's my backyard, remember? Not some kind of a wild desert. But I appreciate it that you're worried about me, I truly do. "

"What?!" I think I saw him somewhat blushing a little, "Where the hell did you get that idea? I'm not _worried_ about you!"

"Yes, you are,"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are,"

"I said I'm NOT!" he crosses his hands on his chest.

I giggle, "But you did take me here, didn't you?"

"I have my reasons!"

"Ahaha, I suppose you do. But what are those, again?"

"It's…just…uh…you're my student! I'm responsible of your safety. And it means I can't leave you that way, because it'd be contradictory with my duty as a teacher! That's it! Satisfied? Now stop asking stupid questions!"

"Whatever you say, _sensei_," I giggle again.

He frowns, "Hell, why are we talking about this? Come on, stand up!"

I still giggle, but stand up anyway. He's so funny to annoy, ehehe. And maybe…just maybe, he does care about me.

**CHAPTER 9: THE SIGN#2 --END--**

Okay, this chapter ends too.

So, how is it? I'm really curious of what you think about this story.

PLEEEEEASE REVIEEEEEW… … …and

See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Whoot! Chap 10 is coming!! Yay!

Disclaimer: I might own NARUTO if I reincarnate as Masashi Kishimoto XD

reviews would be very much appreciated

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 10: THE MISSING-NIN**

I followed him to the backyard, wondering what he might do. He doesn't say a word, even after we are surrounded by bushes and plants on the back of the house. The only thing he does was hand me his pike while he holds another pike in the same size of the one he gave me.

"Hold that for a second," he says without looking, "while I'm doing my rituals,"

"You're doing the ritual again?" my eyes widened.

He turns his head to me, "What do you mean _again_?"

"Uh, well...you did yours this morning before we went to the enemy's base camp, remember?" I remind him, "Why are you doing it again?"

"Because I want to," he frowns.

He..._ wants to_?

The only thing I can imagine is a psychotic masochist who is literally mutilating himself while laughing maniacally as if he's truly happy when he did that. That's...disturbing, very disturbing. Especially when you are _that_ masochist's _student_.

I remember it quite clearly...in fact I can't even _forget_ the first time I saw his ritual. With my very eyes I saw him lie right on where he stands right now. Pike flipped from his body, leaving an open wound on his bare chest and blood flowing unstoppable from it. His body was covered in blood...his own blood. Apparently he was stabbing himself in the chest. I remember how terrified I was when I thought that he was dying.

And I'm sure I don't want to see it again anytime soon.

But do I have a say in this?

No. Of course, not.

Tried to omit the psychotic freak's image out of my mind, I blink, "But you don't have to do it _twice_ a day, right?"

"Look, that was the morning ritual," the man sounds a bit irritated, "And this one is supposed to be done in the evening. I still have one more to do later at night. They're three _different_ rituals and I did it with different purposes, okay?"

"What?!"

My mind suddenly blank.

"I never do a ritual twice a day," still sounds irritated, "I'll only allow myself to do once for each of the ritual. Because even if I want more, I'll ran out of blood. And even though I _don't _mind pain, it'd be hurt like hell. It takes a freakin' time to heal, y' know."

"W...wait a minute," I shake my head, "Just h...how many rituals are we supposed to do? I thought you mentioned at our first meet that we have to do only three times a week!"

He places his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Yeah, that's for the beginning," the pike swings dangerously near his scar-less face, "But actually there are about thirty different kinds of rituals. You'll get all of that when you achieve the level of priesthood. As for now, heh, I'll just have to make you get used to three of them."

"O...kay...what are those?" I said tonelessly while thinking about someone that have to do thirty different blood-spilling rituals a day.

It's an unbelievably scary thought.

_Snap it, Hazuki!! If you're scared, don't think about it. Is that so hard? Maybe you don't even have to think about priesthood or anything for the next ten decades of your eternal life. So stop acting like you are being tortured, and listen carefully to your teacher!_

My eyes roll to him. He looks at the pike, as if he's analyzing it.

"Sharp," he murmurs, "Good."

He gazes up to the evening sky; looking at the sunset.

"Alright. The first thing you'll have to do is the morning ritual," he speaks without looking at me, "The very basic. It's objection is to thank Jashin for another day of the eternal life He gave you."

Without thinking twice, he stabs his right leg and pulls out the pike. He stabs his left leg, and again pulls the pike out of his flesh. His face looks as neutral as ever, even after he made two big holes on his legs. Blood start flowing trough his feet to the ground.

"Please, Hidan-san," I start to tremble, "Don't teach while doing _that_."

"The second one is the evening ritual," he continued just like he isn't listening, "Objection: to offer yourself to Jashin and receive His blessing."

Whack!

Another hole.

When I look at him, he pull out the pike quickly and kneel down. He start drawing the encircled triangle – the seal – with his own blood.

"Hidan-san...please stop...!"

"And...hhh..." I hear his panting from his gritted teeth, "The third...is the cleansing ritual...that you have to do after...each...battle...and after...any...incidental physical contacts...with...a heathen..."

His face looks paler and paler as the blood flows. But his expression remains neutral. When he moves the pike again and stabs his chest – right where his heart is located – I close my eyes and cover my ears with my hands...I don't want to hear a scream.

But...

There's no scream.

"Lord Jashin...I'm offering my blood...my soul...to You..."

Instead, I heard a loud thump from his direction. Quickly, I open my eyes and uncover my ears just to see Hidan-san lies on the ground; flat on his back; blood-covered and panting heavily. His skin color is darkening, with a white line representing each of his bones. And then he closed his eyes slowly...serenely.

He looks exactly the same as when I found him here before.

Not breathing...

My body is trembling, "Hidan-san!!"

He doesn't reply.

"H...Hidan-san?" I call him, "Hidan-san, please..."

I walk toward him, unsure of what should I do. Green chakra emerges from my left hand as I kneel next to him. Carefully, I pull the pike out of his chest and heal his wound. The result is a startled "Ouch!" with some 'special' words of his as an addition. Slowly, he opens his eyes and turns his face to see me; undoubtedly annoyed.

"What the fuck? Hell! Is it so fuckin' easy for you to forget things? Jashin...I can NOT die, Hazuki! I'm immortal...I'm fuckin' IMMORTAL!! I can't fuckin' die even if I eat my own fuckin' lungs! Dammit!"

Good Lord, not those colorful curses again...I mentally sigh.

"I know, Hidan-san,"

"SO?! Will you _ever _try not to disturb me while I'm enjoying my rituals?" his face reddened; I know he's trying to control his temper.

"I'm...sorry," I exhales deeply, "I just can't see you like that."

"Well, Hazuki, if this can do you any better," he stands up as quickly as ever with his hands on his waist, "You were just like _that_ when we're in the living room."

I frowned a bit, "I just...I'm not used to see things like that,"

"Then get used to it, will you?" he grab his pike from my grip, thankfully he doesn't look too annoyed anymore, "Or you'll ended up hysterically screaming each time you see or do the ritual."

I sigh again.

--

After cleaning ourselves and change clothes, I made several rice balls with boiled eggs inside and we both sit facing each other on the dining table, eating our dinner. As for the drink, I decided to make two cups of hot green tea.

"So tell me," Hidan-san sips his tea, "What happened to you every time you saw me doing my rituals? I mean, well, you looks like a medic nin with the whole healing jutsu and such. You're not supposed to be afraid of blood, right?"

"I don't know," I admit to him, "But this question had been asked to me years ago. When I was in my academic year, my friend, Kana, asked me just the same thing."

"And?"

I look at him, "Well...I can't say for sure. Some says that I can be far too concerned with my friends. Especially best friends. And it disturb me quite a lot to see them injured when they come back from their mission. Sometimes I even flinched and rushed to their hospital room with no care about the visiting hour because they got a serious injury. Not to mention _dying_."

"Huh," he snorted, "Why do you even have to be concerned about 'em?"

"Because they're my _friends_," I replied in as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "Friends help each other. That's one of the basic shinobi rule taught to me at the academy,"

"And your friends did the same to you? Concerned about you? Help you?"

I shrug, "Yes, sometimes,"

"Is it a yes or no?" he demands, "Just think. You're _always_ concerned about them. What about them? Are they as concerned to you as you are to them?"

"Uh..."

"I can't hear you."

"Okay, no," I sigh, "But they don't have to p–"

He let go a mocking grin across his face as he interrupt, "–As I thought. They're using you. Y' know, friends are just a bunch of jerks trying to be close enough to you so they can ask you for help whenever they wanted. I won't bother myself to think about my _friends_; not even if the enemy mutilated their bodies, cook them in a fuckin' campfire, and eat their pieces. Not even if I see that with my own eyes."

"H...how can you say that..."

That's so...cruel!

"I don't need friends."

"Human beings can't life without their friends," I insist.

"But I survived, though,"

"Why are you hating your friends that much, Hidan-san?" my brows furrowed a bit, "Friends are you closets relative next to your family. What's wrong with having friends?"

"Huh," he speaks in an almost emotionless tone, "I've never had friends, but once. It was a long time ago. My friends betrayed me and left me alone in the enemy's base. I was a chuunin at that time; alone in a place full of A-ranked criminals. Well I was confused, frightened, and panicked...but I still trust them. I _trust_ those motherfuckin' assholes, Hazuki. Seriously, I thought they lost me and can't find a way to rescue me. But the fact is...they never tried to rescue me; they might not even want to know what happened."

I gasped.

My mind imagines a picture of a young boy, with bright violet eyes and silvery white hair, trying to find a way out of a cave full of dangerous criminals.

The boy is hiding in frustration; panting and scared. He's waiting for the backup; hoping for his friends to come and help him escape from that cave. But, still, no one comes after he waited for a long time. No one tried to help. No one cares. Meanwhile, the enemies are approaching. They're getting closer and closer.

They knew where he was hiding.

It's just a matter of time until one of them find him...

"But," he continues, "Things weren't all that bad, seriously. I don't clearly remember what happened, but I was able to beat them up and survived. Jashin blessed me. Then I got out of the base and went back home. I went there just to see their other betrayal. They reported to our squad leader that I was dead already. Dead, eh? As far as I know, they _wanted_ me to die. Huh. I ended up killed them all – _slowly_ – in only one night."

"What...?"

"That's all. They're dead. I went out from the village for good. The end."

I look at him in shock, "So that makes you a...a...a missi..."

"A missing-nin," an evil grin widened on his face, "Yeah, I'm a motherfuckin' missing-nin. I killed people. A shitload of people. And I_ like_ it."

"Please don't say that, Hidan-san..." I plea quietly.

"I'm a bad guy, Hazuki," his grin remains, but I believe I see something deeper than anger in his brilliant eyes, "I'm not a mere priest. Even Jashin allows me to kill and torture people as I please; as long as I sacrificed them to Him. I'm bad, and unstoppable. What do you think of that?"

"Hidan-san, please," I shake my head, "I don't want to hear that,"

"Why?" his face now showing more of disbelieve than anger, "Don't you want to hear my story? Isn't it interesting?"

"No! Don't tell me, please!"

"I kill people swiftly, Hazuki," he laughed, "Ahahah...they don't even realized that I killed them until they're already dead. Stupid, really. I feel happy when I kill, happier when I torture first. And much happier when I can see their frightened eyes before I ki–"

"Stop it!!" I scream, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!! You're an honorable man; a man with an unshakable faith. You truly believe in God. You feel Him. You're a good priest, and also a good friend. That's all...that's all I know about you. That's all I _need_ too know...please..."

I can no longer hold my tears.

"Please, Hidan-san..."

Why are him telling me that...?

"Please..."

Why?

Suddenly, I feel his fingers touch my head lightly, "Easy there. I just think that you might want to know something about me."

"No..." I wipe my tears, "I don't want to. Please don't tell me anything more than this. Please,"

He shrugs and pull my shoulders to make me stand, "Fine. Just don't be a crybaby like that. You're a shinobi, for Jashin's sake. Be strong."

I gaze up, looking at him. Snorting, he looks back at me. He shows a semi-angered expression on his face, but his eyes were neutral. Almost tender.

Almost.

"Sorry," I murmur, wiping my tears again, "I must looked like an idiot,"

"Yeah, you did look stupid," he shrugs and smirks, "You cried when I told you about _my_ past. Stupid, eh?"

I smiled, "Humm...yes indeed."

"Well, it's dark already," he looks at the window, "Go to your room,"

Again, I smiled. He's too father-like, isn't he? "Okay, I will. But what about you? Don't you feel tired?"

"I'll have to perform the night ritual," he turns my body and push it very lightly, "You sleep first. Go."

Without any hesitation, I do as he told and go to my room.

"Good night, Hidan-san,"I look at him through my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. G' night,"

**CHAPTER 10: THE MISSING-NIN --END--**

Whoa...this is quite a long chapter -hufff...!-

I'll upload the next chap soon! Stay tuned! X3

Thanks for reading this. And of course, reviews would be great! See ya ppl!


	11. Chapter 11

It's chapter 11!! 'D' yay!

Funny thing about this chap is that I actually finish it at 11 p.m. Well, two minutes past 11, but still 'P'

Disclaimer: I really want to own NARUTO, but sadly I can't.

as usual, reviews would be very much appreciated

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 11: THE TRAINING**

"Hazuki, get up!"

"Mmmhh..."

"Wake UP, I said," he tries again.

"Mh...okay..."

"Hazukiiii..." he sounds impatient.

Well, he IS impatient. What's strange about it?"

"Ngng...I'm getting up...mmhh..."

I murmur, turn my body to the other side of the bed, and back to my dream. It was quite pleasant, about my old friends come and visit me. Besides, I still feel a little dizzy because of the loss of blood I had yesterday. I know that Hidan-san might had a massive loss of blood from his everyday rituals, yet he is calling me to get up which means that he got up much earlier than a morning bird. But I'm sleepy and don't want to get up yet. I need a good sleep after all, don't I?

Apparently Hidan-san doesn't think the same.

"WAKE UP!!" he shouts loud enough to wake the laziest morning bird on the entire village.

"Haahh!!"

I jump on my bed, startled.

"Hidan-san..?"

"You're so damn late!"

"Well, I'm tired," I admit, "and I was doing my very first ritual yesterday. It makes me feel dizzy right now and..."

"I don't care."

I sigh, "And I was having a pleasant dream Hidan-san..."

"I don't give a shit about your pansy-ass dreams!" he put his hands on his waist and stares at me, "Go to the backyard...NOW!"

"Okay, okay," slowly – _very_ slowly – I stand up and walk to the vanity, "I'll brush my hair and go to the backyard. Just wait, please."

"Hmph,"

He waits outside of the room.

--

As soon as I finished, I walk happily into the backyard. Yeah the big bushy backyard again. Whew, looks like it has been one of our favorite place to hang out in my house.

I walk there and find him sitting on the seal. But fortunately, no suicidal actions this time. He's just sitting, as if he's doing a Qi, with his unusual three-bladed scythe put right on his side. I'm surprised to find him looks so serene...so calm, after he shouted angrily at me this morning.

Still watching him meditating, I sit next to him and watch closer. Surely he concentrates a lot on his Qi. He breathe slowly, regularly; showing no sign of realizing that I'm sitting beside him. With his eyes closed, I can hardly find a word to describe how does he look...because a simple "cute" or even "handsome" is not enough.

He looks...well...angelic...

I have to admit that I don't think he's a priest when we met for the first time in a small forest near my house. With those 'f' words of his, he looks like anything but a priest. When i see his violent temper and semi-brutal fighting style, I was ensured about my former thought. But when he closes his eyes, like now, I can see his 'priest-ness' very clearly.

"Now stop staring at me, will ya?"

"Ehh?!"

His body isn't moving a bit from his previous stance, but I can see his half-opened eyes looking mockingly at me. Blushing, I stand up and move a bit far from where he's sitting.

"Sorry," I laugh nervously, "I was just...uh..."

"Take this!" he suddenly throw me something.

"What is this?"

"It's a fuckin' banana," he replied in sarcasm, "Of course it's a pike!"

Okay, I know it's a pike. My eyes aren't that bad, and so does my brain. But I wonder about his _purpose_ of giving me this. What...he wants me to do the ritual right away or something? It makes my confusion grows when he doesn't say a thing. Just stands up and walks about fifty inches from my place.

Then he set out his fighting stance and grins.

"I'm ready when you are,"

--

I look at him, quizzically.

"What, exactly, are we doing right now?"

"What else?" his grin widened, "Training, of course. Do you seriously think that I can spend all day resting without any proper training to maintain my strength and speed? Oh, c'mon!"

"But you were just doing a ritual last night, right?"

"Wrong. I was just doing a ritual _this morning_."

"Don't you feel tired, Hidan-san?"

"No," he frowns, "Stop making another excuse!"

"But I'm tired, and it's not fair," I shrugs and grab the pike with both of my hands, "You're an immortal and you are used to fight."

He place his scythe near the wall and come back with a pike. (he has his special stocks of pikes, I see?) His grip on the pike is firm, and his other hand keep the balance of his body.

"The fact is we BOTH are immortals now,"

"But you're still a better fighter than me! You killed 15 men in less than fifteen minutes!!"

"That's why you need a fuckin' training on the first place," he lifts one of his eyebrows, "That's how you can be a better damn fighter than you are now. Look, if you're that afraid of me, I'll even lock my chakra so I won't hurt you too bad. Let's start, okay?"

I nod, "Okay, then,"

I set my fighting stance too, feeling nervous of facing my own teacher who is better than me at anything. When I said to him yesterday that my ninjutsu and taijutsu are poor, I meant it. Besides, I don't have any experiences of fighting a powerful ninja before.

Suddenly, the pressure around me starts to fade. Hidan-san is locking his chakra as he promised. By locking it, he can't use his jutsu more than basic chuunin techniques. Feeling a lot better, I smile and ensure myself that nothing is going to happen. Not a bad thing, at least. And even if anything bad happens, I can't die anyway.

Yes.

Yes!

I...CAN'T die!

With a lot more confidence in my heart, I can even grin to him. He looks somewhat amused to see me.

"Heh, that's better," his eyes gleaming with fire, "One...two...three, GO!!"

I run as fast as I can, aiming my pike to his belly, "Hyaah!"

Clank!

He blocked my attack.

Clank!

I try again, this time I aim the pike to his left shoulder, "Hyaaah!"

Clank!

To his right shoulder, "Hyaah!"

Clank!

Again...again...and again. But he keeps blocking all of my attacks. Only with _one_ hand. I try again, but the result is just the same.

Clank!

Okay, he's a short-range fighting expert. With an above-average taijutsu.

Clank!.

"Hh...hh...hh..." I'm panting, but I'm not yet finished.

He smirks mockingly, "Well, is that all you can do? Swing your pike around? All standard moves and techniques? Oh, seriously. That's weak. Give me more!"

Uuurh!

I concentrate harder, and feel the chakra rush on my body. Quickly, I make the tiger seal, the snake seal, the rabbit seal, and the tiger seal again. That's all I need to use my Suiton no Jutsu (water elemental skills). Blue transparent aura gleaming all over my skin, as I shout out loud.

"Water element! Water rope technique!"

Ctash!

The water rope popping out if nowhere, slashing the ground in front of Hidan-san. I can't hold my smile when I see that he's surprised.

"Dammit!" he jumps to his left when he saw the rope.

"Huhuhuhu..."

"You're a water ninja, eh? Why do I never know?"

"Because I'm not good at ninjutsu and I don't feel like to use it," I reply spiritedly, "And I think it's time to show you my real power! Yosh! Now feel this! Water element! Double water rope technique!"

Ctash! Ctash!

"Huh?" he grins, "Interesting. See if you can touch me!"

When the ropes touch the ground and make a loud noise, I move toward him and try to stab him with the pike. But even with the ropes disturbing him, he can still avoid my attack.

Slash!

He crashes the ropes down.

"Phew, that was close," I can hear his muttering.

"I'm here, Hidan-san!" the grin on my face widened, "Water element! Water spikes technique!"

"Holy shit!"

Hundreds of water spikes falling from the sky, as sharp as a sword and as fast as a lightning bolt. Hidan-san stares in concentration at those spikes. Then, with a quite smooth moves, he succeeded to avoid and crash some of them with no single scratch on his body.

How can he escape those?

I concentrate again, "Water element! Giant water spike technique!"

This time, three spikes as big as a small house falling above him. But he jumps and crashes the spikes easily.

My hands made a rabbit seal, a pig seal, and a dragon seal.

"Water element! Heavy water technique!"

Water comes chest-height from the ground surrounding us, makes it hard to move in normal speed. I can still walk and run like nothing happened because I use my chakra to walk. Meanwhile, Hidan-san looks much slower. I know my technique got him this time.

"Ow, shit!" he curses.

I hold my fingers in the dragon-seal shape, "Humm...I got you!"

This is quite funny. Without his chakra, Hidan-san can't even walk above the water. So he _has _ to fight his way to walk. But water-based technique requires a lot of chakra to be used. I feel exhausted just by using five techniques. Looks like I have just a few chakra left, so I have to stop this jutsu immediately.

"Hhh...hh...hh..."

I break the dragon seal.

Slowly the ground absorbs the water above it.

"Hh...hh...hh..." I let my body falling on the ground, sitting.

"Not bad, Hazuki," Hidan-san grins jorfully, "So you are quite skilled after all, huh? At least not as weak as I thought before,"

"Teehee," I giggle, "I startled you, didn't I?"

"No."

"No? Really?"

"Yes," he shrugs, "I was just a bit surprised."

"But that's the same thing! You admit it!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Huh, well," he puts his hands on his waist, "Just a little."

"Hehehe...I wasn't planning to use that water technique, actually," slowly I put the pike I'm holding into the ground, "That technique was very hard,"

"So that's what makes you panting," he chuckles, "Stupid. What if you didn't realize that you're using too much of your chakra and drain yourself? You have to rest all day long in bed if that happens,"

"I think I should train to control my chakra usage," I giggle sheepishly.

"Hm,"

I try to balance myself and get up. We're haven't even had a breakfast yet this morning. It means I have to go to the market and buy some ingredients. But since it's almost 11 in the morning, maybe we'll skip breakfast and set for lunch instead.

"Hidan-san, I'll go to buy something to cook," I said to him, "Is that okay with you?"

He shrugs, "Whatever. I have to do a special ritual right now. If you want to go, well, go ahead."

"Okay, excuse me,"

With those words, I walk past the backyard and go straight to the market.

--

Hidan's POV

Heh. That was pretty good. That girl got something up her sleeve, seriously. I mean, she's not strong; far from it. But if she trains more with her friggin skills, maybe she would be a strong shinobi.

"So here you are, Freakish Priest!"

Huh?

Who's that?!

**CHAPTER 11: THE TRAINING --END--**

Hmm...who might that be? Can you guess? Can you? Can you?

Well, see ya next chap! Thanx for reading! ('')

ps: reviews are highly recommended XD XD!


End file.
